


Straw

by kaige68



Series: Happier [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PORN!  There really isn't much more to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **1)** I own nothing here. No money, no harm
> 
> **2)** This has not been beta read. All concrit is happily welcomed. 
> 
> **3)** This follows the [Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19568) series, is part 12 of [Happier](http://archiveofourown.org/series/19838)
> 
> **4)** Haldoor is the cooling fan beneath my laptop. ♥ sigh ♥

Danny paused, trying to focus, not wanting to be entirely carried away in a flood of need. His hands held fast to Steve's hips, forehead against his spine as he tried to breathe for control because Steve felt so …hot … tight ... Just incredible around him.

Steve reached back, took hold of Danny’s thigh and squeezed. “Babe?" The question sounded breathy, which did nothing for Danny's control.

"Fuck.” He panted into Steve’s skin.

“That’s what I'm waiting for." They both chuckled, and Danny felt centered again. Humor helping him where Steve’s heated body couldn't.

He licked the skin in front of him. Sweat, salt, and sex, that was exactly the way Steve should always taste, at least in Danny’s mind. He straightened up to standing, bracing one knee against the edge of the bed. Danny started to pull back, pull out of Steve slowly, then before leaving Steve’s body completely, he pushed back in just as slow, just as torturing.

"Danny." Again he sounded breathy, but pleading too and Danny watched as Steve’s hand left him to brace against the mattress. Watched him drop his head and shake slightly as Danny moved back again. Felt his whole body push to meet Danny’s next slow thrust.

  
**~~~~**   


“I don’t want you to think…” Steve started to talk in the moment between moving his mouth from Danny’s neck to his lips. They’d only made it as far as the foot of the stairs. Danny’s shoes and one wet sock marked a trail from the back door. Steve had been having a difficult time working the buttons of Danny’s wet uniform shirt.

“You don’t want me to think?” He pulled himself up one step, just about leveling them. “It’s working so far.” Danny smiled and pulled off the t-shirt Steve had changed into after the funeral. 

“No, I mean...” Steve pulled back and looked at Danny. “Well, yeah. You’ve been so… in your own head since the shooting, it’d be nice to have you not think for a bit.” He smiled, and went back to divesting Danny of his shirt. “But I meant,” Steve’s eyes stayed glued to the buttons, not daring to look Danny in the face. “ _This,_ I don’t want you to think you have to do this.”

Danny’s grin went ear to ear and he reached a hand out and pinched one of Steve’s nipples. “Well that is a relief Steven.” He toyed with teasing Steve about how he might just go home then, or using the term _just friends_ , but he genuinely didn’t want to waste the time. He moved up another step, and then one more. “What are your thoughts on me _wanting_ to fuck you?” Another step, and finally Steve followed and met his eyes. “What if the only thinking I can do right now is thinking about you begging for my cock? What about that?” He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and moved steadily backwards up the stairs, Steve matching him with each movement, until Danny was just outside Steve’s bedroom. “Maybe the straw thing was an ambitious goal, but unless you have any objections…” Danny shrugged and let his shirt drop.

“I can’t believe that you made fun of my porn film dialogue, and then said the straw thing.” Steve smirked, untied the cord on his sweats and dropped them to the floor. He pushed Danny into the door jamb, leaned in and licked the edge of Danny’s left ear. “ _Please, officer...”_ He licked his way into Danny’s mouth, stroking at and sucking on Danny’s tongue as he pulled the bright white undershirt from Danny’s pants.

Steve pushed the shirt up, briefly pinning Danny’s arms above his head. “ _Please suck me like a thick milkshake through…_ See, I can’t even say it.”

Danny pulled his hands free and slammed Steve into the other side of the doorway. Not no-holds-barred-grudge-match slam, it wouldn’t bruise, but it would leave a nice red mark for an hour or so. Steve blinked, as Danny smiled at him and then slowly descended to his knees. “Through a thin straw, Steven. Just look at this.” He put one hand on Steve’s hip, using enough pressure that Steve would know to stay still, and drew a finger of his other hand up the side of the cock that was in his face. “Don’t tell me it didn’t work. You were talking about hand jobs in front of the TV, I said _milkshake_ and just _look at this_." He leaned forward and let his tongue mimic what his finger had just done. “If you took off your pants in public as often as you take off your shirt, I’d be beating back people to keep them off your dick.” Danny’s tongue lapped.

“St…aaahh.”

Danny just looked up, meeting Steve’s eyes with a question.

“Straw, it was thin straw that did it.” Danny just leaned forward and put his mouth around the top of Steve’s erection.

Danny knew he wasn’t going to win awards for technique or style, figured it was one of those things that took practice and knowing who you were with. But he also figured that showing up got him some points, and he knew that he wanted to get Steve off by giving him head. He wrapped his hand around the base and pulled as though feeding himself Steve’s cock. He took a little more in his mouth and sucked as he pulled back, continued both movements and used his tongue to emphasize and tease. It wasn’t the easiest thing he’d undertaken in his life, but _damn_ he wanted it to be memorable for Steve. 

Steve’s fingers were in his hair, an awkward sort of petting encouragement. And eventually they began tangling and pulling. “Da… Babe…” 

Danny let Steve pull him off. He squeezed Steve’s hip where he still held him in place, waiting to be prompted. “I wa…” Danny’s thumb stroked toward Steve’s abdomen. “Can I…”

“Whatever you want, Babe.” Danny’s voice rasped. “Anything.”

Steve’s fingers wrapped around Danny’s, helping him firmly pull Steve’s cock. A few moments, a countable number of steady firm strokes, and Steve was coming, ejaculating all over Danny’s chest. As the hot fluid hit him, Danny found he couldn’t look away from Steve. Watching the way Steve was glued to the sight of his spunk on Danny’s skin. He felt elated, turned on, and powerful. Danny brought himself up to standing and pulled Steve in to a hard kiss. “So hot, babe. So damn hot.”

Steve smiled and pushed Danny away. He moved into the bedroom, albeit on less than steady legs. “Just wait.” He promised. “This is the part where I get to beg you to fuck me.”

  
**~~~~**  


Danny slammed his body into Steve. Encouraged by the way Steve pushed back at him and the sounds, _Mother of God_ the sounds, that came from his throat.

He watched Steve strain, arms flexed, pushing back against the bedding. Watched his own dick press into Steve and draw out. And then he watched Steve try to balance himself on one arm, fail, and finally let his body angle further lean his shoulder onto the comforter and reach for his dick. “God… Babe… Are you…?”

“More, Danny… _more_.” Danny found he was unable to deny him. He pushed harder, faster. Dug his fingers into Steve where he held him and used it as leverage to abruptly pull Steve to him. Then Steve was stuttering, shaking, repeating Danny’s name.

It didn’t take Danny too much longer. Shaking as well, and willing himself not to fall on the floor from what had seemed like a great vantage point until his bones turned to jello. He focused on breathing, locking his knees, and the feel of Steve still surrounding him as if he were gripping him, milking him. He eased his grip, pushed his hands up Steve’s sides and as far around his chest as Danny could reach, an awkward sort of hug. “Danno.” Steve panted. “Jesus, fuck, …”

“Yeah, that.” Steve tried to push himself up again, but his arms looked like Danny’s legs felt. 

Danny slowly pulled out of Steve’s body, stroked his partners skin. “Stay, Babe.” And then he laughed to himself as he watched Steve’s legs slowly slide off the bed until the man was kneeling on the floor, chest prone across the foot of the bed. 

He returned to the bedroom a few minutes later to find Steve had turned down the sheets and was taking up half the bed, patting the empty space next to him. Danny raised his hands, wet towel in one, dry towel in the other. “I didn’t know if you…”

Steve smiled warmly. “Just you.” And held out a hand, pulling Danny toward the free side of the bed. A minute later found them with their arms draped around each other, and Steve’s face tucked into Danny’s chest. “Why do you smell like Irish Spring?”

“You came all over my chest. Was I supposed to leave it there and wax with it?” He asked Steve’s hair.

“Original plan was to lick it off.” He smiled against Danny’s skin.

“The road to hell…” Danny smiled, then sighed sleepily.

“You should nap, you’ve had a rough week.”

Danny squeezed his arms tighter around Steve. “Thank you for coming with me today.” Smiled again. “Thank you for _coming_ with me, but…” He pursed his lips against the top of Steve’s head. “Glad I have you, Babe. I’m glad I need you.”


End file.
